


All-Nighter

by colls



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comment fic written for the prompt: Star Trek XI, McCoy/Kirk, all-nighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seularen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seularen).



Jim Kirk has no idea how he is upright, much less in the astrometrics lab on time. He doesn't feel hungover, exactly. More like he's still slightly drunk. His cadet reds are a bit rumpled but he's shown up in worse shape. He and Bones certainly painted the town red last night. Or was it blue? No, definitely blue. It started with something blue.

His roommate, Jack, had gotten his hands on some Romulan Ale before it was banned. Bones was practically salivating about it before Jim could even pour a glass. After the three of them had a couple rounds, Jack decided to take the rest of the bottle to his girlfriend's dorm. Jim and Bones had put on their jackets and headed out to the nearest bar. Jim remembers Bones ordering a bourbon for himself. Jim doesn't remember what Bones ordered for him.

Jim's attention pulls back to the present, the professor has stopped talking which is usually a signal that the students are supposed to continue working on whatever projects they've got going. Jim pulls out his PADD and reaches into his pocket for his stylus. He finds a cocktail napkin instead. Jim remembers dancing with a girl from his ethics class. Jim doesn't remember dancing with a man named 'Steve' but his name and number on the cocktail napkin are pretty clear.

Bones will remember what happened. He'll find him and ask him all about it. Jim opens up his PADD to pull up Bones' schedule when he sees Bones has already given him a recap of the evening. Jim smiled and opened the note.

_Jim,_

I KNOW you don't remember a damned thing. Before you show up at the infirmary pestering me with all sorts of questions, here's what you need to know. First, the obvious - you are an overgrown child and a drunken moron. And I hope the alcoholic dehydration is making your tongue feel like sandpaper.

#1) An all-nighter usually refers to studying. Next time you invite me over for an all-nighter and I bring books, please remember this. I have a test today and if I fail it, you are so dead.

#2) There is a reason Romulan Ale has been banned and I believe you and I discovered why. We both take responsibility on this one, but more is on your shoulders because you actually procured the damned stuff.

#3) Erica, the blonde you were dancing with, has a boyfriend named Steve. It took several hours, but finally I convinced Steve that you were my boyfriend and that it was all just an innocent misunderstanding. You spent the that time drinking steadily and ogling Erica (which wasn't helping the cause at all). It wasn't really settled until you grabbed my ass as I got up to buy another round of drinks. I suggest you leave it alone and for god's sake whatever you do, don't call Steve.

#4) After the Erica and Steve fiasco, and to apologize for the bruise you left on my ass, you offered to take me out to breakfast. You didn't have your wallet and owe me $16.

#5) You insisted on returning to my dorm room instead of your own to "snuggle with your boyfriend". I swear to god I'm going to start carrying around a hypospray with me. If you ever act like that in public again, you are so dead. I let you come inside just to shut you up while I showered and got ready to go to class. I trusted you to be able to behave yourself for 10 minutes. 10 goddamn minutes while I showered. Is that really too much to ask?

And finally, #6) That hickey on your neck is your own damn fault. Next time, don't pick a fight with me when you're naked, it's not fair.


End file.
